Some recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (ATV's), utility vehicles, motorcycles, etc., include a power steering system. Electronic power steering systems often use a detected ground speed to determine the level of steering torque assist to provide to the steering assembly. In these systems, the power steering will not function properly when ground speed data is faulty or unavailable. In addition, the calibration of a power steering unit may drift over time, resulting in a steering offset bias.
The stability of recreational vehicles may be assessed by stability tests, such as a static (KST) stability test, a rollover resistance rating (RRR) test, and a J-Turn test. Many recreational vehicles lack an active stability control system.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided including an electronic power steering system, an electronic throttle control system, and a stability control system.
More particularly, in a first embodiment a throttle override method for a recreational vehicle, the method including determining, by a controller of the vehicle, an opening of a throttle valve of an engine of the vehicle; detecting, by the controller, an application of a brake of the vehicle during the opening of the throttle valve; and reducing the opening of the throttle valve in response to an application of the brake exceeding a threshold level.
In another embodiment, a recreational vehicle includes an engine including a throttle valve; a throttle operator device configured to control an opening of the throttle valve; a throttle operator position sensor operative to detect a position of the throttle operator device; a brake operably coupled to an axle of the vehicle; a brake operator device configured to control an application of the brake; a brake operator sensor configured to detect at least one of an applied pressure of the brake operator device and a displacement of the brake operator device; and a controller in communication with the brake operator sensor and the throttle operator position sensor and operative to control an opening of the throttle valve, the controller being operative to detect an opening of the throttle valve during an application of the brake, the controller being operative to reduce the opening of the throttle valve in response to the application of the brake exceeding a threshold level.
In another embodiment, a method of controlling a vehicle, the method including detecting, by a controller of the vehicle, a displacement of a suspension system of the vehicle during operation of the vehicle; detecting, by the controller, a speed of at least one ground engaging member of the vehicle; comparing, by the controller, a plurality of detected parameters of the vehicle to at least one threshold identified in a parameter map stored in memory accessible by the controller, the plurality of detected parameters including the detected speed of the at least one ground engaging member and a rate of change of the displacement of the suspension system; and adjusting, by the controller in response to the comparing, at least one of the suspension system, a stabilizer bar coupled to a steering assembly of the vehicle, a moveable mass coupled to the vehicle, and a driveline configuration of the vehicle.
In another embodiment of the invention, a vehicle including a front end; a rear end; a chassis extending between the front end and the rear end; an engine supported by the chassis; a ground engaging member supporting the chassis; a suspension system operably coupled to the ground engaging member; and at least one moveable mass supported by the chassis, the at least one moveable mass being adjustable between a first position on the vehicle and a second position on the vehicle to vary the weight distribution of the vehicle, the at least one moveable mass including at least one of a battery, a radiator, a flywheel, a gyroscope, a generator, and a spare tire assembly.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.